vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
GET OVER HERE!! Scorpion is a playable character in the Mortal Kombat series and a wrestler in VGCW. Despite being trapped in the depths of the Mid-card Hell Netherrealm, Scorpion is one of most consistent wrestlers in VGCW with excellent singles performance. In Mortal Kombat Scorpion is a popular character from the Mortal Kombat series. He is a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan who are sworn enemies of the Lin Kuei, a clan of Chinese assassins. After having his entire clan wiped out by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was resurrected by the necromancer Quan Chi. Swearing vengeance upon his killers, Scorpion entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay his killer, Sub Zero. Fueled by the powers of the Netherrealm, this haunting spectre will defeat any opponents that cross his path and would prevent him from extracting his revenge. Incredibly stupid circumstances would later force him to fight Superman and other DC Heroes for some reason. In VGCW In the early days, Scorpion managed to reach the finals of two consecutive King of The Ring Tournaments, where he faced Ezio and Wreck-It Ralph respectively. His victory in the second tournament earned him a chance at the VGCW Championship Belt, which was crushed by the Dark Lord Ganondorf himself. He would also come close to winning an Elimination Chamber match, but was the last one eliminated, once again by his hooded rival Ezio. Having failed to stop the Thousand Years of Darkness, he strove to do his best in the VGCW, continuing to take part in Royal Rumbles and exhibition matches, but the defeat to Ganon cooled the ninja's hot streak. Test Your Might! After losing his momentum and being defeated by various wrestlers, Scorpion began turning things around on 2013-02-28 against fellow martial artist Segata Sanshiro, as he endured Segata's series of blows and reversals and turned around the match with sheer determination. He also marked a VGCW milestone in that match with the first known successful use of the Tree of Woe, but everyone was too distracted by the anime music to notice. Riding the momentum of his victory, Scorpion entered a six-man Battle Royal to see if he could earn himself a Casual Championship match, but the much hated Jontron would go on to steal victory from the Kombatant, leaving both Scorpion and the crowd in rage. In the end, though, Scorpion would have the last laugh; his match with Ezio ended up as a thrilling success, whereas Jontron was instantly destroyed by Red on the same night. Scorpion's comeback was made official on 2013-03-26, where he faced Nappa and showed off impressive mat skills, including various submission holds and several brutal DDTs which earned him victory. Though his losing streak was over, he did get attacked by the newly empowered Majin Vegeta. The Glass Ceiling, Scorpion's struggles In an attempt to get back to his roots, Scorpion entered the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere. At one point, three of the best technical wrestlers in the company - Scorpion, his eternal enemy Ezio, and the Casual Champion Red - were in a face-off, and they were shortly joined by Segata Sanshiro. Scorpion eliminated his long time rival Ezio after a back and forth duel, and then also eliminated Segata. He would then make a serious statement by eliminating Red, causing some to question what would have happened if Red had defended the title against Scorpion rather than the much less popular JonTron. Continuing his quest for Kasual glory, Scorpion was offered a spot in the Fatal Four-Way on April 26th for a chance at the Casual Championship. Immediately after the match began, the four competitors split off into pairs, Scorpion choosing to face off against Barret Wallace, a competitor who had recently made a strong resurgence. Scorpion took Barret to the limit, putting him through Table-San with a vicious DDT, but he was ultimately slammed into the ring by Barret and eliminated from the match. Once again, with a title finally within his reach, Scorpion came up short. Scorpion, now dubbed "The King of the Midcard" by Bazza himself, would later meet Segata Sanshiro again in the ring, competing in a Last Man Standing match on May 8th. The two martial artists put on one of the most exciting matches in recent memory, with both competitors showing their true grit. Seemingly highly confident in his victory, Scorpion even pulled Segata back to his feet after spearing him through the barricade, seeking to continue the fight. Segata would go on to mount a strong offense, but Scorpion refused to stay down, getting up at the count of nine twice. After more than fifteen minutes of non-stop action, Scorpion would finally prevail as the winner. Having yet again proven his strength in one-on-one Kombat, it seemed only a matter of time before Scorpion earned another title opportunity. That opportunity would come as Scorpion finally got another shot at the VGCW Championship on the next stream, participating in a King of the Ring Tournament. The odds had never been higher for Scorpion, as he'd had great sucess in past tournaments, but he would face what might be his toughest opponent yet: Adam Jensen. They put on one of the best matches of the night, with Scorpion controlling the battle in the beginning, until Jensen managed to catch Scorpion off of an attempted arial attack and put him down with an Augmented Tombstone out of nowhere. Despite his loss, Scorpion made this match one of the most entertaining of the night and looked strong even in defeat. On May 15th, Scorpion would get another opportunity for a Casual Championship match. Uniquely, he would get that opportunity in a one-on-one Falls Count Anywhere match rather than in a multi-man match as per the norm. His opponent for the night? Captain Falcon. Since Scorpion, who usually excels in singles matches, only had one opponent to deal with this time around, and since Falcon's track record hadn't been great lately, many felt that Scorpion would easily win and finally get his title shot. To Scorpion's surprise, however, Captain Falcon took every blow that Scorpion could give him and gave back just as much, even spearing him through the barricade. After an unbelievably brutal war waged both inside the ring and out of it, Scorpion once again came up short after Captain Falcon ended the match with his signature Falcon Punch. With his greatest opportunity to get a title shot passing him by, where would Scorpion go from there? The answer, sadly, would be down. Setting up to climb up the ranks for his next shot once more, Scorpion faced former Champion Raphael on 05-29-13, and dominated the turtle in the early goings. Things only looked better for Scorpion as time went on, as he speared his opponent through the barricade and seemed ready to receive a countout victory. Scorpion instead chose to further torment his opponent and, like Segata before him, brought Raphael back to his feet to continue the match. This decision later showed to have dire consequences, as the injured turtle's STOs and clotheslines proved to be to much for the technical wrestler, dealing Scorpion yet another singles loss. Kombat Testing With things not looking well for Scorpion going into Season 5, he entered the ring on July 20th needing to prove himself relevant as he faced off against the struggling former champ, Charles Barkley. With the fury of the Shirai Ryu burning within him, Scorpion unleashed Kombo after Kombo on CM Dunk, preventing the B-Baller from mounting any effective offense. Soon, he went for the Stage Fatality, spearing Barkley through the barricade. And this time, despite Scorpion yet again leaving the ring to taunt his fallen opponent; Barkley didn't get up. The Ref soon reached the count of 10, giving Scorpion a big win and finally putting his career back on the right track. Could this be the push he needs to finally get out of the Midkard? The answer would be no. The following night, Scorpion faced Nappa after making a claim to give the 2-Star Dragonball if he would win against the King of the Midkard. He apparently got it after beating a Orange-garbed man with scars on his face somewhere. As the fight started, Scorpion did what he does best by doing most of his amazing ring work with Dropkicks and Moonsaults. As the fight continued, Nappa didn't take any of those attacks lightly as he did Scoop slam after Suplex to wear down the Kombatant. After a Spear, Scorpion felt confident that he had won; but Nappa had other plans. Kicking out of the Spear, Nappa soon landed a Black-hole slam and put Scorpion out long enough for the 3-count to secure the win and attain the Dragonball. With this loss, does Scorpion go back to his usual duties of being the King of the Midkard? Or is this just a minor Speed bump to Scorpion's rise to the top? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery JbS4o.png Scorpion real.png King of the midcard.jpg